Unforgotten Legend
by scorpio135
Summary: Artorias, the Abysswalker. He was a Legend, a myth, a hero, and a Fairy tale. At least in the future. But when Artorias is given a another chance, what will he do? will he find his companions? and most importantly, will he be able to keep his abyssal self at bay? Rated T for blood and gore. (My First Fanfiction)
1. Prologue: Revival

Prologue. "The New Life"

Artorias saw it all. After being killed by the Chosen Undead, He watched as Sif gaurding his grave, as Ciaran, as she cried and mourned for his death. Artorias tried to comfort his dear friends,but alas, he is a spirit now. There is nothing he can do. But then the Chosen Undead ask for their help. He watched as he gathered the rest of his allies, Hawkeye Gough the Archer, Ornstein the Dragon Slayer, Sif his Great Grey Wolf, and Ciaran, the assassin, as they all took on Manus, Father of the Abyss. He smiled as they all avenge him. He felt a surge of pride for all of them. He saw as they cheered as the Father of the Abyss scream in agony and pain as it fell to the ground, dead, and finally halting the spread of the abyss. He watched as they went with the Chosen Undead, as they went and fought against giants and monsters, as they fought against the lords, as they all fought against Gwyn. Artorias smiled sadly, again. He remembered as Gwyn took them all in, as they all become brothers and a sister in arms. He saw as all of his friends kindle the 1st flame. He saw as all of his friends save the humanity, as the humans regain their sanity, as they become civilization, creating new weapons. But then, he saw as the monsters evolved, as the things, the 'Grimm' as the humans call it, attacked their cities, destroying it. He saw as all the humans made a new weapon, dust. As the humans create the schools, as they make their kingdoms. Vytal, Vacuo, Atlas, and Vale, he watched as the 1st flame died, as his friends died. As a spirit, he can go anywhere he wants, he explored and saw everything. He saw Beacon, and that red cloaked girl blow up. Artorias, the Abysswalker sighed, truly the humans were interesting.

But, It just got weirder for the knight of Gwyn. As Artorias wandered around the Forever fall forest, as the humans call it and his favorite place to wander. He found a bright light appear infront of him. He decided to go investigate. He lifted his sword and shield and poked the light with his sword. Nothing. He then poked it with his shield. The light still did nothing. Then, he poked it with his hand. The bright light grabbed onto Artorias and dragged him in. Now your probably thinking ' Wait that doesn't seem physically possible' well alot of strange things happen in Lordran. This one is normal there. Now a speaking bright light, however, is not normal in Lordran.

"Dost thou want another chance?" the being of light spoke.  
"What?" Artorias asked, confused.  
"Dost thou want another chance?" the being said again. Artorias thought for a moment.  
"Yea."  
"Then thy wish shalt be granted." Then, the light engulfed him. The light, a thump, a bunch of red with a couple of blue, then darkness.

**A\N: I do NOT own RWBY and Dark Souls**


	2. Chapter 1: Beyond the White Light

**Hey! I'm back! For those of you who had reviewed, thanks for the tips, they really helped! Those of you who had favorited and followed, I'll try not to let you down!**

**I do NOT own Rwby or Dark Souls, except for a legal copy of the game. Thank you, From Software for that./strong/em/p**

**'thoughts'**

**"talking"**

**Now that's over with. Let us traverse the White Light...**

* * *

Artorias opened his eyes and what he saw is the blue sky and red... leaves? The knight of Gwyn sat up and looked around. Everywhere he turned are red leaved trees and grass.'The Forever fall forest' Artorias thought. He was in the Forever fall forest. He looked at his numb arm... That was supposed to have been shattered.

"What in Lordran? How did my arm heal? It must have been that being..." Artorias muttered. He pushed himself up, and then grabbed his great sword and shield. His armor clanked as he walked through the dense blood colored forest. The red mountains in the background calmed his nerves. He loved this place. until he heard a haunting howl in the distance. Artorias looked at the direction of the howl. It reminded him of Sif, when he left him in the Abyss. The sorrowful howl then stopped and echoed throughout the forest. Artorias continued on his way until he stumbled upon 2 men and 2 women, through the maroon colored bushes. 1 of the men had shaved black hair and wore short robes, a leather armor belt, green shoulder armor on his left arm, and wielded a great sword. The other man had messy dark copper hair and wore a orange sleeveless vest, black jeans, and had 2 long orange blades attached to his arms. 1 of the girls has short brown hair and wore a tan colored shirt, brown pants, a belt containing odd yellow triangles, and a small box. The last girl has brown eyes and long brown hair and wore dark brown long sleeved jacket, dark brown shorts, black leggings, golden spaulders and vambraces, a belt, a wand, and... were those rabbit ears? Artorias took out his sword and shield as the other 4 equipped their weapons.

"Who art thou?" Artorias said.

"Who are you first?" The man with the sword responded. Artorias gripped his sword and shield tighter.

"Thou needst not die today, boy. Now, who art thou?" Artorias said. The girl with the short hair lowered her contraption.

"Yatsuhashi, we are not here to cause trouble" The girl said to the swordsman. The girl looked at Artorias.

"I'm sorry, sir. My name is Coco. That is Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi. We're known as team CFVY (Coffee). What's yours?" The girl, known as Coco said. The rest of the team lowered their weapons. Artorias looked at them for a second then lowered his weapons.

"I-I haven't a team. I am Artorias, the Abysswalker." The knight of Gwyn said.

"Where are you from?" Coco said.

"I am from Lordran." Artorias responded.

"Lordran? But it's supposed to be a fairy tale." Velvet asked. Artorias looked at her.

"Tis' no fairy tale, Velvet. Tis' is real. But... then that means..., by Gwyn's shaggy beard am I in the future?!" Artorias nearly shouted.

"Come with us, we might know who you can talk to." Coco said.

"Wait, Coco. You can't be serious! I mean think how crazy this is!" Yatsuhashi yelled.

"We can't just leave him here though! What of the Grimm? He may be a skilled warrior! He can help!" Coco said. Artorias looked at Coco.

"Grimm? as in those monsters" Artorias asked. Coco turned to Artorias.

" Yes. They are made from darkness. They are attracted to our darker parts of the soul. Our hate, sorrow, pain, and rage. And if we don't get out of here, we will be killed." Coco said.

"Ummm guys." Everyone turned to Velvet. "We should get out of here." Suddenly, a wolf like creature pounced on Artorias. Artorias turned and hit the creature on the head, sending it to the ground, but not damaged. The creature had bones covering its lean, muscled body and a bone skull mask glowed with ominous, red markings. Its black fur and its red, glowing eyes, made it seem like a being that nightmares were made of.

"What in Lordran?!" Artorias yelled.

"A Grimm. Beowolf to be exact, But where is his pa-... oh." Coco responded. Team CFVY and Artorias were soon surrounded by Beowolves, glaring at them with unbridled fury in their crimson eyes. "This should be fun." Coco smiled. As everyone unsheathed their weapons, the Beowolves pounced. Team CFVY took on 8 Beowolves, while Artorias fought the other 3. Velvet casted a fire dust spell and ignited 2 Beowolves. Coco then wacked the 1st Beowolf and slammed her box to the ground, then kicked the 2nd Beowolf and wacked the Beowolf again across the face. Fox impaled 1 Beowolf, before dodging another and halving it. Yatsuhashi took on the last 2 Beowolves. He blocked a Beowolf's claw and kicked it away, afterwards slicing the Beowolf's head off and stabbing the other one, leaving the dust blade to do the rest of the work. Artorias, however, was having a difficult time. One Beowolf slashed at him but he blocked it and stabbed the Beowolf in the stomach. Then another one bit his shoulder. His old, abyss-corroded armor bent harshly as it absorbed the blow. Artorias gritted in pain as he used his free hand, and grabbed the Beowolf's head and threw it over his shoulder. While his gaurd was down, the Beowolf that he had stabbed crawled up his sword, pushed him down, and clawed at his breastplate. Artorias kicked it off his blade. As he was about to get up, another Beowolf jumped on him again, pinning him to the ground, the claws stabbing into his shoulder. Artorias gritted his teeth, and pushed it of him. The Beowolves and Artorias then pushed themselves up. As 1 of the Beowolves lunged at him. Artorias, with great sword in hand, beheaded the beast. The head and body of the creature slid to the ground, passing him, and dissolving into a black mist, flowing into his sword and shield. The last 2 Beowolves charged at him, ready to tear him to shreds, until Velvet froze the 2 Beowolves inside out. Artorias then swung his sword, breaking it into shards of frozen Beowolf.  
"Are you ok?" Coco asked Artorias.  
"Argh, Tis' nothing but a scratch." Artorias responded. He looked at the remains of his opponents. 'However, I cannot say the same for those creatures.  
"A scratch?! you've been bitten, and clawed at! How is that a scratch?!" Yatsuhashi  
"We need to get medical supplies, the only way is to Beacon." Fox said.  
"Beacon?" Artorias asked.  
"A school to train huntsmen and huntresses to fight grimm." Coco responded. Artorias nodded.  
"Then, shall we be off?" Artorias asked. Coco nodded  
"Follow us." Team CFVY and Artorias started walking through the dense forest, as the pained and sorrowed howling of the Grimms echoed through the blood-red sea of leaves.

* * *

**Thanks to my Bro, denguyen246, he edited it. My brother's may be coming out soon. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival of the Legend

"Hey, look! It's Team CFVY!"

"Wait, who's that?"

"Is he a huntsmen?"

"He looks like Artorias the Abysswalker, doesn't he?"

"By the Grimm, He's tall." The people around them were pointing and muttering about Artorias. 'Great, more attention. Well, at least now I know how the Arrogant Lion feels.' Artorias thought. 'I wonder how he hath dealt with his admirers'. Then Artorias's thoughts were interupted by a yell .

"Velvet!" Artorias stopped walking and looked towards Velvet. What he saw were 4 more girls talking to Velvet. 1 of the girls had long blonde hair, and lilac eyes. Another girl had a bow on her head, black long hair, and amber eyes. The 3rd girl had 2 seperate scars on her left eye, white hair with a tiara, and blue eyes. The last girl was the same red cloaked girl who blew up. The girl had black hair that fades to red, and moon silver eyes. The only thing that is going on in Artorias's head is 'How can those two girls fight in dresses?'. Artorias went back to reality when the black and red girl asked Velvet.

"Wait, who's that?" the girl looked straight at Artorias.

"Oh, he is Artorias. He claims to have been from Lordran. I just think he's lying." Velvet answered. The 3 other girls looked at him.

"Well, let's ask." The young girl said and ran towards him while her other team mates screamed for her to wait.

"Excuse me? Hi My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. I just want to say welcome to Beacon, Mr..." The girl said to Artorias.

"Artorias, the Abysswalker, child." The girl, now known as Ruby, looked at him, confused.

"If you really are Artorias, the wolf knight, then prove it! Show me your weapon!" Ruby exclaimed. Artorias has to admit. This girl has courage, ordering a gigantic, scarred knight around, let alone one who claims to have been from the old lands of Lordran, and that is 4 feet taller than her. (From internet, Ruby is 5'2 Artorias is 9'2) Artorias pulled out his sword and shield, both of which reek of darkness and death. The glare of the sun gave it a fading glow of both black and white.

"Look, isn't that Dirus and Lupus, Artorias's great sword and great sheild?"

"How'd did he get that?" The student started muttering again. Ruby's eyes widened at the legendary blade. Artorias looked at the small girl.

"Well?" Ruby just stayed still, looking at the blade.

"Um... Ruby, art thou well?" Ruby kept still.

'Methinks she hath been broken. Gwyn help me, what should I do?' Artorias thought. Artorias moved his sword left and right,than up and down. Ruby's eyes followed his sword wherever it goes. Artorias moved his hand infront of her face.

Ruby was still looking at his weapons. He then snapped his fingers.

Bad move.

To get the picture, compare having a horde of fangirls chasing after you. Now have the horde of fangirls become a young, energetic red cloaked girl who drank 700 too many cups of coffee this morning. and ate approximately the equivalent of one ton of cookies. in 5 seconds. You have the picture? would be the picture of Ruby utterly overwhelming Artorias with a horde of questions.

"Oh my GOSH" Ruby squealed in delight. The girl used her semblance to get really close to Artorias.

"You really are the hero from the legend! Howdidyougetintotheabyss?Doyouhavemoreweapons?Didyoubringcookies?CanIseeSifandCiaranandOrnsteinanGough?Etc.?Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" Ruby then used her most powerful weapon. A peerless weapon. A weapon unmatched by any in history, unleashed by a little red girl. A weapon so strong, that even Gravelord Nito's dead heart would shiver in fear

Weaponised. Adorableness.

Her eyes grow wide just so to be the perfect ratio of eye-to-face, and pouted her lips just enough to make regular adorable into a technique that should've been patented and sold to Beacon for the next generation of Grimm-slayers. Artorias' mental armor was thick, however. He simply smiled sadly at the young girl's requests.

"I am sorry, young one. But, my comrades do not live anymore."

"Oh." Ruby said looking down, sadly. Artorias noticed this and put his hand on her shoulder.

"But maybe, there is still a chance that thou might see them." Artorias said reassurringly. "After all, if I have been able to return, why wouldn't they?"

"Really?" Ruby looked up at the knight of Gwyn, with a sparkle in her eyes. Artorias smiled again.

"Really." Ruby squealed in delight and hugged the knight of Gwyn, only reaching up to his waist. Artorias smiled and patted her head. He then heard a yell from his side. Ruby quickly let go when she heard her name from her big sister.

"I have to go. If you get the chance, can you join my team's mission?" Artorias looked back at the silver eyed girl.

"Of course."

Ruby smiled. Afterwards Ruby ran back to her team mates, leaving a cloud of rose pedals, Artorias soon met Team CFVY by a golden door.

"Hello again, Artorias," Velvet said, smiling at the knight of Gwyn,"The headmaster is requesting your presence at the top of this tower."

Artorias nodded to Velvet and walked inside.

...20 seconds later...

*Ding*

Artorias was relieved from his torture from his position as the doors opened. What he saw was unexpected. A golden room with gears above him and a man with a black suit, grey hair, and a mug with a steaming substance inside looking out the window, and a woman with a device of some sort, riding crop, a purple cape, blonde hair, and emerald eyes.

'that must be the headmaster' Artorias thought

"So you are the legend that Ms. Rose kept on talking about." The man took a sip from his mug, and turned, revealing brown eyes and shaded spectacles. The man walked towards his glass desk.

"You know, you seem quite bigger now in person." The man said.

"Yes, perhaps it is because must bend over in order to fit in this elevator of thine." Artorias responded back.

"Hmmm, we may need to get a new elevator. Anyway, do you know who I am?" The man asked, his brown eyes watching him, as he sips his mug.

"Thou art the headmaster of this... academy, I presume." Artorias responded.

"My name is Ozpin *Sip* now tell me, why are you here in a school for young warriors?" The man, named Ozpin asked.

"Warriors?" Artorias was now confused. The little girl he met, full of childish innocence, is a trained warrior.

"Yes,warriors."

"This Academy lookst not like the place for warriors." Ozpin sips his mug again before responding

"It does not seem as a school for warriors, but do not judge a book by its cover. Now from what I heard, you were able to fight 3 Grimm? And absorb their darkness?"

"Yes." Ozpin sipped his mug again.

"And you wish to join my academy?" Artorias thought again.

"If it means to keep the light from fading, then yes." Ozpin smiled.

"Good then. Welcome to Beacon, we also might be able to remove your... curse." Artorias looked at Ozpin wide eyed.

"My burden? How dost thou knowest of it?!" The ancient knight exclaimed

"Why, it is within you legend. Besides, I wouldn't offer to remove it without knowing how to first."

"Art thou sure?"

Ozpin smirked, and sipped his mug again.

"I'm sure. But for now, take a rest. You will need it." Artorias nodded. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a thunk. The knight of Gwyn turned around and saw Ozpin with a rope and the panoramic window opened. The headmaster called him over and Artorias went to him. Ozpin handed him the rope as Artorias looked down.

"Art thou expecting me to jump?" Artorias looked at Ozpin again, as Ozpin smiled evilly.

"You are a knight of Gwyn, it shouldn't hurt you that much." Artorias looked down again.

"Yes, but what thou art suggesting me to do, 'tis madness." Ozpin smiled evilly again as he held up his hand

"Oh don't be such a coward." Ozpin replied.

"C- Coward?!" Artorias nearly yelled as he looked at Ozpin. Artorias saw the grey-haired headmaster was pointing a green glowing gauntlet at the knight, as his dark green scarf waved in the wind, and his purple cross on his scarf shined.

Ozpin simply stated, "I knew this force gauntlet would be useful one day."

And pushed.

A.N: Sorry it took so long, you see, we have a lot of things to do, so thanks for waiting and please favorite and review, Bye!

E.N. (editor's note) Agreed. Sorry it took so long. I have various responsibilities, the least of which is school and college applications. I will try to help in expediting the process of writing and editing, so the next chapter can

come out soon, but no promises.

Well, we'll see you next time. Please like and subs- Oh. what? wrong medium? oh. Please favorite, and constructively review. Please don't flame.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 3: Shadows of the Past

**A.N: Hello! sorry this took too long, was working on a new story I posted already called The Wolf's Bane, check it out! Thanks! Bye!**

**E.N.: Hi all! I'm Denguyen, the editor to the story, here to respond to your comments...**

**Joshiewashie: Thanks for the criticism, man. I'll be sure to pay attention to that when editing my bro's story.**

**Big Hat Logan and Ser Solaire: We know that Artotrias is not at all a "bitch" as you so well put it in the original lore. The idea for this was a progression in strength of the character through trial and error of his own. He will not be able to read or write in a tongue known to modern man or faunus due to the fact that languages have evolved since his time period (think old vs modern english... and I mean Old English, as in Beowulf OLD). In addition the RWBY lore clearly stated that the war against the Grimm was hopeless until the Humans and Faunus discovered Dust, which I interpreted to be a sort of Grimm bane... That, and death and resurrection really takes a toll out of you, you know? **

**That said, thanks for the reviews, guys. All of it is Duly noted.**

**BTW, Big Hat Logan, You may want to get that looked at. I don't want you dying on us, you hear? :)**

** Phew... Now that is over with, into the White Light we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark souls and RWBY!**

_**Chapter 3. Shadows of the Past**_

Now, one usually leaves Headmaster Ozpin's office via elevator. However, there is another, little known, and even less used, way out of the headmaster's office. Namely, jumping through the retractable windows that face the campus. It's not surprising that most choose the elevator though.

"Thou art a Gravelord b***!" Screamed a rapidly falling and highly irate Artorias, arms flailing for a moment before he managed to stabilize himself in the air. 'Think, gods damn it, Artorias. How do I survive this?' Artorias thought quickly, before he gathered as much Light as he could and formed it into a mass at his feet. Using it, he slowly righted himself in midair in preparation, and landed in a roll, with the Light cushioning his fall. However, in his weakened state, he quickly collapsed into a painful heap, arms and legs stiff and disjointed and coughing in pain. The nearby students of course reacted predictably, and quickly turned to face the disturbance, before shrugging it off as another strange day at Beacon.

"By mine Lord Gwyn's fiery beard, that hurt!" Artorias muttered lying sprawled on the floor, tired, but still alive, of course. The same wouldn't be said if a certain Undead Hero had leapt off a tower of much the same height…

He was about to leave the area until something pinged off his helmet. The legendary knight looked down to see a device with two bone white pieces, a crack separating the two and an orange triangular button in between the crack. Artorias shrugged and left the area, limping quietly as he wandered off. The students were left wondering just what the hell had just happened, but eventually moved on about their daily tasks as though nothing had transpired.

**Beacon's hallway**

Artorias looked around, trying to find a place to eat. "I must appear thrice as stupid as a Hollowed Soldier." Artorias muttered quietly, now walking plainly as his wounds were healed by the power of his Souls

Sighing, he took a seat to see if the tiny thing he'd found could grant any information to him. Just when he touched the triangular button, he almost dropped the device when the two white pieces opened up to show a flat blue plane between the two white pieces, along with a picture of a man's face and an arrow pointing to the right. Artorias touched the arrow and heard what he presumed to be the man's voice.

"Artorias, this device is called a scroll. It is able to open doors, communicate to other people, use cameras, record messages as you see here, and show your and teams aura. You can search it in the library. There is also a map in this scroll. Your room number is 225. Good luck, and Welcome to Beacon." The message ended as Artorias sighed and stared at the scroll. He saw the map tab and poked at it. The map popped up and Artorias immediately ran to the cafeteria when he saw where it was on the map.

**Cafeteria**

People will usually see normal sized people eating at a table all of which usually take off their helmet. This is not the case today however.

People stared in disbelief as Artorias ate a whole 20 trays of food while sitting on the floor. "That was indeed quite a good meal. Now, to the library." Artorias said, walking away from the cafeteria, completely forgetting about the trays lying on the floor.

**Library**

Artorias looked through all of the shelves, trying to find a literature book to learn about the world's language.

"Um, excuse me?" Artorias turned to the voice. The voice belonged to a woman with dark chocolate colored hair, ocean blue eyes, and pale skin. "Do you need help?"

"Aye, I need to find a book for literature." Artorias responded.

"I see, well then, you can take this." The woman gave him two big books, one book is showing a title 'Dictionary' and the other is titled 'Literature of Remnant'. Artorias took the books from the woman's hand.

"Thank you, I owe thou a debt of gratitude." The knight said to the woman, bowing politely.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You don't owe me anything. I'm a librarian after all. It's my job to help like that." The librarian said, then leaving. Artorias looked back at the books and started reading them.

Ten hours later, Artorias finished reading the last book, and learned to speak the people's language, though he also practiced some when he was dead. After all, Gwyn did say he's more patient and determined unlike a certain arrogant dragonslayer

_*Flashback time!*_

"Hit harder!"

"I'm trying!"

"Faster!"

"AAAARRRGHHH!" A 15 year old Artorias screamed in pain as The Lord of Fire kicked him to the ground, making the boy drop his wooden sword. Gwyn sighed heavily and shook his head, clearly displeased at the boy's weak efforts.

"Child, Thou hast been defeated faster than Ornstein doing practice with the bow against Gough. Thine must take a break now." Gwyn was about to turn and leave until Artorias started standing up again.

"Nay, I must do this." Gwyn looked at him in shock. In front of him is a boy who has been training from when the sun is high to sunset, all battered and bruised, and yet he still stands.

"Thou must rest now, if thine wants to be awake till midnight." Gwyn stated, still staring at the boy.

"I am patient of the time. The sun may set if it wants, but I will succeed in this test." Artorias said, panting heavily and tiredly. Gwyn shook his head and stared at the boy, watching him stagger to his feet.

"Very well, but only once then thou must stop this nonsense." Gwyn said, holding up his sword again. Artorias grinned and readied his own sword again.

"Much thanks, my lord." The Knight and the Lord of Fire charged at each other again, the red sky from the sun setting beside them.

_*Flashback end*_

Artorias sighed morosely at the memory. After all, he got his a** kicked even if he succeeded in the test. Artorias stood up and now knew about everything, from Dust, to the technology, and the Grimm. But he never knew where they came from, why are they there.

He walked out of the library, exhausted from all the reading, and contemplating everything he now knew. He quietly started to make his way to the area referred to as the dorm rooms. He looked around to find his room.

"Room 225, finally." Artorias spoke in a tired voice. Just when he grabbed the handle, he suddenly realized something. "Wait, how do I get in?" Artorias checked his scroll and started to find a way to unlock his dorm. The Knight found a red key on the scroll, he touched the key and suddenly turned the key green. An unlocking sound of a door can be heard from the door as Artorias turned the door and opened it. Through the light from the hallway, he can make out a white wall, a lamp, and a bed in the middle of the room. Artorias ducked down and went through, accidentally flipping a switch on his right when grabbing on to the corner of the said wall. The whole room brightened up from the top and now could see the tables and a chair. The legendary knight stood straight up, his head nearly touching the ceiling. Artorias looked at the bed, which is a feet lower than him. He sighed as he started to take off his armor, letting his short dark brown hair fall as he scratched his beard. "Seems like I need to cut this." He spoke to himself as he stopped scratching it.

He started to relax a bit, lying on his bed and then started thinking.

Where had the Grimm come from, and how?

Has the monster he fought in the abyss returned?

No, that's impossible. Manus has been killed by his allies. Artorias closed his eyes, and fell into eternal slumber. Before he slept, he swore he heard his voice but deeper saying something in his head.

"Soon, Artorias, soon I will be freed and I shall reign my vengeance upon thou and all though holdst dear."


	5. Chapter 4: Wrath of the Legend

**A/N: Hey people, sorry about this update. Decided to change what happened to Artorias, he was too OP. Anyway hope you people like this chapter and check out Twisted Fate MK** **2 fanfictions also. He does more fanfics, makes more updates than I do, and overall is a better writer than I am. Sooooo yeah make sure to check out his fanfics. Anyway, ON TO THE STORY! (Traverses the White Light)**

**I DO NOT own Dark Souls and RWBY, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (Bless his soul in heaven), and Dark Souls is from FROMSOFTWARE productions.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wrath of the Legend**

_**Beacon Hallway, Outside of room 225, Morning**_

"Ugh." Artorias groaned as he started to sit up, only to see the brown eyes of Velvet Scarlatina and the rest of Team CFVY. Artorias, now fully awake, quickly rolled away to a standing position with Dirus and Lupus in his hands in his battle stance.

"Whoa! Artorias, it's just us!" Velvet said, surprised, and backing away with her hands stretched out. Artorias lowered his guard and looked at Velvet and the rest of the team and had one question.

"Why are you wearing uniforms?" Artorias questioned. 'Thank the lords I practiced this language when I was dead.' He thought.

"Well, this is a place for learning, so we need to wear our uniforms. And how did you talk our style all of a sudden?" Velvet said to the knight. Artorias blushed lightly, scratching his cheek even though they can't see his face because of the helmet shadow except for Velvet.

"I have tried to practice this world's language when I died. Though I have trouble with the pronunciation." Velvet and the rest smiled at the knight.

"Well, care to escort us to the cafeteria, oh brave knight?" Coco asked the knight.

"Very well. Let us go." Artorias deadpanned while walking away with Velvet and the rest in tow. While they were walking, Fox suddenly asked.

"How was Lordran at the age of fire?" Artorias looked at Fox.

"Lordran was the light in a darkened world. There were 3 lords living in Lordran. Nito god of death and disease, The Witch of Izalith the goddess of life and fire, and Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight and our lord. Everything was going well since the first flame made everything possible. Until the abyss came, started to devour all living things within its grasp. We were losing the war, until Lord Gwyn had an idea. He told me to take Sif and stop the abyss by killing the father, Manus. I obeyed the order and soon I was sent out. We fought many enemies on the way." They stopped at the cafeteria.

"Wow, I didn't know about this much. My mother only read about the adventure of you and Sif defeating the father of the Abyss." Velvet said.

"No, the story is wrong." Artorias responded, looking down with sadness.

"Alright, let's get something to eat then we can finish the story." Coco interrupted the sad atmosphere. Everyone nodded and headed to the serving tables. Once they got their food, which is pancakes, and sat on the table. Once they looked at Artorias, they saw The Legendary Knight eating 20 trays of food.

When he looked at the team, they were all staring at him surprised.

"Is something wrong?" Artorias asked them, confused. None of the said anything until Velvet spoke.

"Why do you have that much food?" Artorias looked at his pile of food.

"Well, Im hungry." Artorias said. "Anyway, the story your mother told was wrong. We weren't able to defeat the monster. Instead, I protected Sif with my shield while I was tainted by its unholy essence." Artorias continued, taking a bite out of his food.

"So, then how did you stop Manus?" Fox asked.

"I didn't. An undead and my allies killed him." Everyone then ate in silence. After finishing their breakfast and their goodbyes, Artorias tried to search around Beacon for forge. Surprisingly, they do have a forge, only problem was that there were no Titanite shards, only different colored crystals. Artorias went to the crystals and placed his sword onto the wall next to him. The Knight grabbed a crystal carefully and inspected it. The crystal had a white glow to it, almost making it look holy. But as he looked closer he saw a warming faint orange glow of what it looks like a shard. Artorias can't recall, but it looks really familiar.

"What in Lordran's name is this?" Artorias asked himself.

"That is a dust crystal." Artorias turned around, surprised, to see Ozpin behind him. "That specific dust crystal you are holding is a light crystal; it's good against Grimm and able to upgrade a person's weapon. It also activates with a person's aura."

Artorias stared at Ozpin, then looked at the crystal again. "How do I gain aura?" he asked the Headmaster.

"You must unlock it; however I cannot unlock it for you." The headmaster of Beacon stated. Artorias looked at Ozpin in confusion.

"Why not?" The Knight asked. Ozpin looked at Artorias also.

"You are from the old age, we need to find a way to unlock your Aura since our original chant will not work. However, I need to ask you a question., follow me." Ozpin spoke as he started to walk towards his office. Artorias put the dust crystal back in the container it was from and followed the Headmaster.

Couple of minutes later, Ozpin and Artorias stood in the elevator, now Artorias's height, heading up the clocktower.

"Headmaster Ozpin, how dost thou make this elevator bigger in one day?" Artorias asked the headmaster, who looked at him.

"We had Professor Goodwitch to do it. We bribed her with a week off. But enough about that I want to know something." By the tone of Ozpins voice, Artorias knew something was up. "Do you trust me and are you willing to do anything to keep this world safe?" Artorias looked at Ozpin in shock.

"Yes, of course! This world is in peace and I am willing to keep it that way." Artorias spoke in a determined voice. Ozpin smiled a bit and sighed as he heard the Elevator dinged.

"Thank you. The reason why is that I'm afraid that one day, a powerful Grimm will be unleashed." Ozpin spoke as he walked up to his table and pressed a button. Artorias's eyes widened as he looked at a dragon like Grimm stood on a mountain and around it is a city on fire. It had red bat like wings replacing its arms and had white bone armor covering some parts of it and the head. Its red eyes stared at the sky with cinders and smoke around it.

"What is that, I have not seen a Grimm like that!" Artorias exclaimed in shock. Ozpin sighed as he stared at the picture.

"This is known as the Wyrm or Nidhogg. The Grimm was known to lead the destruction of Mount Glenn and a kingdom called Agartha, which use to supply dust to all of Remnent. Nothing is known to kill it except thirteen people. The four maidens, the four Hunters of the lost city, and the four Knights of the forgotten era along with the Lord of an abandoned fire. All of them will fight this Grimm and will succeed. However, only five will remain. We only have the four maidens, but part of a maidens power has been stolen and we do not know of the rest. You are the fifth person and the first Knight we have found. We need to know if you are capable to help us." Ozpin exclaimed. Artorias was surprised. Thirteen people will fight this monstrosity, but only five will remain. He knows of the tale of the maidens and he knows of his friends, and his lord will come to Remnent, but he does not know of the four Hunters of a lost city.

"I will help you, headmaster, just tell me what to do." Artorias spoke in determination.

"Well-" Ozpin started until a loud explosion was heard followed by smoke coming from Vale. "You can start by going to the city and finding out what that is." Ozpin said with a swirl of his coffee mug. Artorias decided to ask questions later and went off to go towards the direction of the smoke. Once Artorias got there with his weapons, he found Grimm all around the city. And in front of him is a pack of Beowolves. Artorias took out his weapons and got into his battle stance. The first Beowolf launched itself towards the Knight and slashing its paw down. But with quick thinking, Artorias blocked the strike and hit the beowolf in the stomach and followed by a quick strike downward, ending the Beowolf's life. Artorias just got his weapon up, only to get knocked back by another Beowolf. Artorias charged at the Beowolf and rolled under a strike and slashing at its legs, blocked another strike, but was hit in the back by a claw. Artorias kicked off the Grimm he blocked the strike from and turned to see an Ursa tackle him to the ground. Artorias held his shield up infront of the Ursa, who desperately wanted to bite his neck,and pierced his sword through the Ursa's chest. He kicked off the body, and stood up to see an Alpha Beowolf standing infront of him. Artorias just raised his shield up in time for the strike to meet him and knocked him back. The knight stood up and ducked under the Grimm's strike and cut the Alpha Beowolf in a diagonal strike with his sword. Artorias looked at two other Ursa's and charged towards them, one of the Ursa's swung it's paw at him but Artorias dodged its attack and cut its arm off and its head. The other Ursa swung it's claw towards the Knight but was blocked with his shield. Artorias flinched and kneeled down because of his injuries of the last battle. Until he heard a gunshot and saw the Grimm falling down at his feet and dissolved into black smoke. He looked up to see a certain red cloaked girl staring at him with silver eyes. Artorias stood up and saw Ruby along with her team, CFVY, and another team.

"Are you okay?" The innocent silver eyed girl asked the Knight. Artorias looked at the girl and smiled.

"Tis' nothing." Arotias spoke in a calm manner but was panting from the fight. Ruby tilted her head in a cute manner.

"But your bleeding everywhere." She exclaimed and was only met with a response of "I had Worse." From the Legendary Knight. Ruby sighed and turned to her team.

"Well, I'm tired, anyone want to go back to the Bullhead?" Yang asked between pants. Everyone nodded and started to walk back to the Bullhead just as Yang, as always, says something that made everyone groan. "You can say that this fight in the city is a bit GRIMM."

_**Destination change, Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin stared at a bunch of holographic screens with Glynda and Ironwood. The screen shows a title saying 'New Species of Grimm! Locals call this FENRIR!'

"What do you make of this Ozpin?" Ironwood asked to the Headmaster. Ozpin looked at the screen with a frown on his face, thinking of the picture of the new 'Grimm' on screen.

"We should possibly wait, see if the suspicions are true or not." Glynda stated. Ironwood looked at the Dust user with narrow eyes.

"I think we should capture it immediately to make sure no one else is hurt. You heard the news, fifty people were found clawed apart by this Monster and we are having it roam around freely." Ironwood said as they looked at Ozpin. "What do you think we should do, Ozpin?" Ironwood asked.

Ozpin kept his eyes on the screen, before speaking "Leave it for now, Artorias is our main priority. We must get the abyss out of him. Who knows what will happen if the abyssal power goes out of control. Now leave me, I need to think of this." Glynda nodded as she headed towards the elevator.

Ironwood started to enter the elevator, until he turned towards the Headmaster and said "You know that the council will be upset by this, right?" As the elevator doors closed he could hear Ozpins voice says to him.

"The council must be patient in order to win this war. They must be patient unless the abyss will take us over." Ozpin heard the doors close as he looked at the picture of the new Grimm. It's grey fur now almost coated in black and giving a sickly purple affect around its great body. Its glowing red eyes stared through the darkened forest covered in the night shadow. But what is really noticeable is a bluish glow by the moon, illuminating the dark. Ozpin stares at a once great grey wolf, now corrupted by the Abyss, holding a great sword by its mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that my fighting scene and description is horrible. Tried at least. Im deciding if I should make it a Bloodborne crossover also, connecting it to Ivory Knight. You all decide and tell me if i should in the Reviews. Anyway, see you all at the next chapter and again, read Twisted Fate MK 2 fanfics.**


End file.
